


three truths and a lie

by thir13enth



Series: shiro.exe [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, actually, honestly i don't know how to tag this appropriately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: he thinks he makes a good Shiro. and maybe daresay a better one.





	three truths and a lie

Fact: Shiro loves Allura.

And thus, so does he.

That is undeniable.

From the soft curls of her white hair to the ticklish toes on her feet, from the snarl she gives an enemy challenger to the gurgling laugh she holds back for Lance’s puns, from the graceful finesse of her sparring to the brute strength of her body slams, he absolutely loves every bit of Allura.

He especially loves kissing her — kissing her silly until she’s impatient and waiting for his mouth to travel south of her lips, past the swells of her breasts, over the canvas of her stomach, to the soft slit between her thighs. She’s delicate and vulnerable when his tongue glides over her, yet simultaneously powerful and sturdy as her hands pull his hair hard and the muscles in her legs contract and sculpt soft ridges over her skin. When he fucks her, her moans are the accompanying melody to the rhythm of his hips as he enters and renters, fast and purposeful as if trying to tell her _just how much_ he adores her with every stroke.

Her pleasure is his purpose. He cannot imagine it any other way.

Tonight is another success. After she comes, she giggles and bites her bottom lip, resettling into the sheets of her bed. She falls back into the mattress, taking a deep breath in and out as she rides out her orgasm. He kisses her round nose, unable to contain his self-satisfaction.

“One more time?” he murmurs into the crook of her neck.

She doesn’t respond at first, so he thinks that maybe she didn’t hear, but when before he repeats himself, she turns her head toward him and shakes her head.

“No, that’s quite alright,” she tells him.

He grins. “You’ve had enough?”

She ponders this question, eyes traveling to stare up at the ceiling of her room. “You’re rougher now,” she reflects, after a moment.

He gives her a soft laugh, nuzzling the underside of her jaw with a kiss. “Is that a bad thing?”

She frowns thoughtfully. “No,” she decides. Her eyes glaze over. “It’s just… different.”

“Hm,” he replies. He thinks to himself, his eyes following the silver arch of her eyebrow before returning to her eyes. “You used to be noisier, you know,” he says.

Or at least, that’s what Shiro remembers.

Her mouth twists and she looks away, as if shy. He takes it as a compliment, cuddling up closer against her, trying to catch her eyes.

“And you don’t say my name anymore,” he adds, with a bit of a mischievous dimple on his cheeks.

She blinks. “Really?” she asks, but it doesn’t sound like a question. “I never noticed.”

“Maybe keeping up takes too much of your breath to say much,” he teases, ducking his head down to nibble the tip of her ear.

She laughs then — and even while somewhat short and curt, her laugh still makes his insides bubble happily. His stomach turns over and he feels completely weightless.

He loves her laugh, and in fact: Shiro loves everything about Allura.

He especially loves lying next to her. The smell of her hair is tantalizing and the soft warmth that radiates from her body is so glorious to bask in. He will never get enough of it.

She slowly turns herself onto her side, showing her back to him. He takes a moment to trace his eyes over the magenta swirls that outline her waist before he scooches close, pressing his torso against her. Touching skin to skin is like a slice of heaven that only he — by some gratuitous stroke of luck — can experience.

He kisses just below her hairline, then gently bites the sharp curve between her shoulder and neck.

Suddenly, she turns to face him, her eyes hard and serious.

“I don’t think we should do this anymore,” she tells him.

He’s confused. He lifts his head up. “What… what do you mean?” He gives her a cheeky grin — in case she’s joking around and just testing him.

She’s done this before: suggest they shouldn’t be doing this anymore. She did this last week, actually. He was covering her body in kisses, slowly pulling off her clothes with his teeth before she stopped him and said the same thing, with the same voice.

He replied with the same befuddlement, and last time she stared at him for a long minute before shaking her head, breaking into small smile, and muttering ‘never mind’ as she guided his head back down between her thighs.

But this time, she looks at him as if he’s stupid.

“I don’t think we should spend time together anymore,” she rewords, completely serious.

He laughs softly. “Allura, stop kidding around.”

“I mean it,” she says.

His heart drops. “What do you mean?”

“I…” and she hesitates. “I don’t feel the same with you anymore.”

Then it hits him — the possibility that she is breaking up with him.

He does not know how to react. Something doesn’t compute. The math doesn’t add up. Shiro is with Allura. _He_ must be with Allura.

It can’t be any other way.

“No. Please,” he begs her. “I love you.”

She swallows.

He starts to feel the desperation sink into his bones. This cannot happen. He cannot let this happen. She’s tried this before and he was able to stop her. He needs to do that again. He needs to convince her that she _must_ be with him because if not, then he would not be Shiro.

“I can’t imagine myself without you.”

And that is a fact: Shiro cannot imagine himself without Allura.

 “I love you,” he repeats.

She watches him for a moment, as if contemplating something deep within herself.

He can’t imagine what that might be. The answer is clear to him.

But finally, she replies.

“Okay,” she agrees, softly. “I love you, too.”

On hearing her returned words, he is immediately relieved, happy, overjoyed — and why wouldn’t he be?

He is Shiro after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I was trying to explore the concept where Kuron is so wired to be Shiro that he practically becomes the best Shiro he could be, but how in being a perfect Shiro, Kuron is still not quite him. Not sure if I explained that right, but whatever, my dudes. I guess that’s why I write. Or try to at least.
> 
> anyway let me know how you're feeling  
> tumblr @ahumanintraining  
> twitter @napsbeforesleep


End file.
